Data transfer between network elements is typically accomplished using synchronous or asynchronous transmission techniques. Various protocols and standards of the communications industry define the transmission type, speed, and various characteristics associated with data transfer. In many instances, systems and equipment operating pursuant to different protocols and standards are incorporated into a single network. For example, a network element configured for asynchronous transmission may share a network with a network element configured for synchronous transmission. Therefore, asynchronous to synchronous converters have been established to convert asynchronous data streams to synchronous data streams, and vice versa.
Such converters typically employ elaborate and complex framing mechanisms to define boundaries of the asynchronous characters being transported. Expensive and powerful computer equipment is required of such systems to verify frame synchronization and frame alignment. Exemplary rate adaptation techniques include high level data link control (HDLC) and terminal rate adaptation protocols such as V.110 and V.120.
It is not unusual for a stream of data to be converted several times on route from its origin to its destination. For example, an asynchronous data stream may be converted to a synchronous data stream, and back to an asynchronous data stream before reaching its destination.
As a further complication, systems using the same data transmission techniques (e.g., synchronous or asynchronous) often operate at different speeds. Therefore, converters must be configured to receive and/or send synchronous or asynchronous data streams at different rates of transmission. However, the hardware and software necessary to perform such conversions are elaborate, cumbersome and in many instances, cost prohibitive.